Happy Birthday, Katniss!
by GoldStarMockingjay
Summary: Tension is heavy since Peeta and Katniss have returned from the 74th Games. Katniss is confused, while Peeta is dealing with rejection and avoiding Katniss. Meanwhile, Haymitch is tired of playing therapist. Can they find a way to make things better? POV of Peeta and Katniss alternatively. Multi- chapter. Rated K plus for mild language, alcohol, and general HG content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Set very soon after The Hunger Games. POV of Katniss and Peeta alternatively. This is my first multi- chapter fic (hence some smaller chapters) and like all of the others it was done with no real plot in mind. I never know what direction these are going so feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Flaming and mean- ness is not. There are obvious variations from the book. Enjoy!**

**P.s this was written on an itouch so it is not well formatted. Sorry!**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except the French Rose pie. I don't think that's real. Sounds delicious though, right?**

~Katniss~

It's true that we don't acknowledge birthdays in the Seam. Sometimes I don't even remember my own. A child's first birthday is celebrated only because raising a healthy baby is a game of chance. After the first year it's still pretty miraculous to live an average life span, but really who has the time to celebrate a birthday? Not me. So tomorrow will be just like any other day.

Gale and I have taken a break from each other since the Games, so today I hunt alone. I like it better this way. We still check in on each other's families, but words between us are few. This time in the woods alone gives me a valuable opportunity to think. The way he's acting feels strange to me. He had always joked that Victor's Village scared him ("Those houses have been empty so long ghosts had to have taken residence there!" he insisted), but something else is bothering him.

And Peeta. Where do I start? He won't even look at me. I want so badly to take back everything that happened. I can't sort through my feelings properly so I decide to put it all out of my head and get to work with my bow, arrows and the fox I see behind a tree.

~Peeta~

The short walk to the Everdeen house is long today with my tray of muffins. Today they're blueberry- Mrs. Everdeen's favorite. When I knock she opens the door and smiles. "Peeta! I've told you a dozen times that you don't have to knock. Just come on in," she says, taking the silver pan from my hands. I can feel my cheeks get warm, and brush off her comment. Things are awkward with Katniss and seeing her makes me sad. I don't want to get too comfortable in their house. "I brought your favorite!" I say instead. She gives me a hug and lets me inside.

The houses in Victor's Village are identical inside and out. I feel like I'm in my own home, except for the addition of hunting gear and medical supplies taking over the kitchen. "You know you can come around when Katniss is here. She likes muffins." I turn to look at the voice. It's Prim, wearing a new red dress with her blonde hair in a french braid. I ignore her comment and hand her a muffin.

"So. What are you going to do today, miss Primrose Everdeen?" I sit on their tall stools at the kitchen counter and pick at a muffin. "Skipping school, are we?"

"It's Saturday!" she giggles.

"A likely excuse! Well, I could use help baking today if your mom doesn't need your healing powers." Prim often helps me bake on the days that she doesn't help treat people. It's nice to have people over. My large house feels empty when I'm alone. Haymitch often stops over to have meals with me, but he's not always a fun guest. Prim is fun to be around and she has a knack for baking. "Go on, Prim," Mrs. Everdeen says, "I'll get you if I need you."

"I got a new recipe to try from the capitol. It's called a French Rose pie," I say. Prim nods and looks at the parchment card the recipe has been scrawled on. Silently, we both start grabbing ingredients and utensils from the cupboards. "My sister's birthday is tomorrow..."


	2. Chapter 2 Bottoms Up

**Author's note: Thanks so much for all the feedback! I love reviews! At the request of AbbeyMellarkAlways (great name by the way) I have been attempting to make my chapters longer (although some are still short on purpose, like this one). At the time of publishing this chapter I have almost all of the story written, so I am going back and fleshing them out a bit. Posting on here is my first real experience writing 'stories'. My experience is as a journalist and freelance writer who writes non- fiction articles, so bare with me!**

~Katniss~

I decide to stop and see Hazelle with an extra fox I shot before going home. It's noon and I know she's having lunch with Vick, Rory and Posy. Their house is small like ours was, but Hazelle keeps it clean and it always feels cozy. I've grown used to just walking in. "Hi Katniss!" they all say in unison. "Hi guys. I brought a fox," I reply. Hazelle smiles and offers me a bowl of soup, which I accept. "Guess what?" little Posy says as soon as I sit down. "Gale started working in the mines today!" she claps her little hands together, looking delighted. Knowing Hazelle she has tried to make this a positive thing for the children, but working in the mines is every parent's worst nightmare since the explosion. "How exciting!" I say to the kids, catching Hazelle's eyes knowingly. I train my attention on my clay bowl of soup.

"So, Katniss. Gale hasn't told me much about you lately. You know I worry about you," Hazelle is smiling and handing Rory a wooden spoon. "Oh?" I take a spoonful of soup. Now I've got a full mouth so I won't be expected to reply. I don't want to tell Hazelle that I'm not speaking with her son. She raises an eyebrow and stares at me. I quickly turn my attention to the two oldest children, "How's school going, guys?"

Walking back home gives me time to think. The path is long and dusty, but much more relaxing then a walk through the Square. When I took my sister's place in the games I had imagined life being easier when I returned. Wouldn't life be wonderful if I no longer had to worry about food and starvation? Now I realize that everything is much more complicated and it's troubling me. The feelings I have about the capitol, Gale... Peeta.

It's too much. At least with Gale in the mines I won't see him as often. My steps get slower and slower until finally I'm at a stand- still. Suddenly I know exactly who I need to talk to.

"Well, sweetheart. Nice you could drop in," Haymitch waves his glass liquor bottle and hiccups. His house is a hazard- crumpled up paper and glass bottles make it difficult to see the flooring underneath. If my house wasn't identical it would be a complete mystery to me as to whether or not he even had carpet (well, we do anyways. Who knows what this floor has endured) A thick layer of coal dust, grease and filth covers everything and makes me hesitant to touch anything or sit anywhere. The townspeople say that they can smell his house in the Square. This hardly seems like an exaggeration- it reeks of old sweat, vomit and alcohol. I find a tiny corner of his coffee table that has a ring where bottles have been set for years. I feel a bit better about sitting here than anywhere else. At least I can see the table's wood through this permanent mark. Why am I here? I suddenly realize that this was a stupid idea. How is a drunk supposed to help me put my life in order? "I need advice," I say simply. "Who the hell do you think I am? A damned therapist?" He sits up on his dirty couch and sets his bottle down. "Ughhh..." he grunts, holding his forehead in his palms.

"I don't know who else to turn to. I just feel like something isn't right. How did you adjust to going home after-" He roughly shoves a bottle in my hands in response. "No-" I put the bottle back in his hands. He shrugs and begins downing it. Clearly, I have come to the wrong person, but who else is there? "Look. I can tell ya right now what your problem is. You need to make up with the boy," he slurrs out, "I don't know what went on with you two on the train home, but he's the only damn (*hiccup*) damn person who knows exactly how you feel. You ever had unfinished business with somebody? It takes over your life. Best to be on good terms with people anyways. Fix it. Now let me be." I sigh and get up from my perch on the coffee table and turn to leave. "Oh, sweetheart? Tell him to make some of that french bread with dinner tonight."

~Peeta~

Prim and I spend the whole morning making the pie. It turns out really good. "Let's have some now!" she begs. I give in and we sit on my tall kitchen stools with plates of fluffy pink pie. "So..." she licks some of the filling off her fingers and peers over at me. "What are you going to get Katniss for her birthday?" Despite being a child Prim is very sneaky. She's been trying to get Katniss and I talking again since we got back. She's sold on the fake romance and is disappointed we're not together.

I want to tell her the truth and how much I want to be with Katniss and how she's the one who has no feelings for me, but we can never tell the real truth. Not even to our families. "I don't think she'll want us making a big deal of it," I swallow my bite of pie and brush crust crumbs from my hands,"What are you giving her?" I ask. Prim smiles and rummages in the pocket of her dress, "I got her this." In her outstretched hand is a leather cord with clasps on the ends. "It's a leather necklace to put through the ring of her mockingjay pin. So she doesn't have to worry about losing it when she goes to the woods."

"Good idea! She'll love it."

Later, after I've sent Prim home with extra pie I sit in the living room and think. What gift do you get for someone who you thought you loved, but are upset with for lying about their feelings for you? I am still hurt by Katniss, the Games, the Capitol, everything. I can't help it though, I love 'The Girl on Fire'. "I know exactly who to get advice from," I say to no one but myself.


	3. Chapter 3 Haymitch Abernathy, Therapist

**Author's note: I love how Peeta's conversation with Haymitch turns out. Haymitch is definitely my favorite character to write for. I hope you love it as much as I do! I am so thankful for all the views this has gotten. I love seeing the countries the viewers are from! Thanks so much!**

~Katniss~

After I shuffle through the glass bottles and garbage in Haymitch's house to the door I decide to go to the Square to help boost business for the vendors- something I routinely do. I take the short path, not wanting any more time to think and complicate things. Darius is the first person I see, "Hey, Katniss! How's hunting been?" I pull out my bag and pick through it until I find the fox. I prop the bag open so he can see inside. "Nice pelt on that one." I nod triumphantly. "Hey, how's Peeta? I haven't seen him since he brought me that delicious cheese bun."

Like most people in District 12, Darius still assumes Peeta and I are together. Both of us keep up appearances and lie. It's a rare day when I go to the Square and am not asked how Peeta is doing, and vice versa. "Oh he's great. Made homemade bagels yesterday. Anyways, I gotta get going!" I wave politely and walk away quickly to Greasy Sae's to buy some soup. Sae is an older woman with a tough exterior and an even tougher personality, but she's also very kind. I finish my soup and pay her a little extra before venturing outside.

Our Town Square is bare, and fairly boring. In school when they taught us about other districts there were pictures of their Squares, most of which are lavish and spectacular with paved walkways and marble fountains. Ours is a big square of coal dust and dirt with little shops on the edges. Once a week the townspeople set up rickety wooden stands and lay out their items for sale. Before the mine explosion my mother took Prim and I to see the items at the stands her merchant family members ran. Prim loved it. It's rare that there's so many bright colors in the district except on vendor days. The homemade items the citizens make are beautiful and carefully crafted- soft red sweaters, bright blue blankets, and vivid yellow candies. They do the best with the very little we have. We couldn't afford the things they sell back then, but Prim (even as a toddler) never cried when she was denied the dolls and toys she wanted. Even now as a more vocal young lady she rarely admits to wanting anything. Now I can buy the nice things she secretly wants and help boost business for the district.

I walk slowly by the vendors and buy something from each: thread, fabric, medical supplies, a bag of candy for Prim, and parchment paper. I make small talk with the people at their stands, although truthfully I've never been good at chatting. They don't seem to mind, however. Peeta and I's 'celebrity status' has still not worn off. When I get to the last stand my bag is full and I 'm ready to leave. Until I find something that makes me pause.

~Peeta~

"Good grief! What is it with you kids? Can't you take care of your own problems? Geeze..."

"Haymitch, I don't know who else to turn to." He looks frustrated and disheveled. "Did you make my french bread?" He looks hopefully at me. "What french bread?"

"UGHHH! Damn kids!" He whines to himself, "can't do anything right." He has a pained expression on his face that concerns me. "I'll make you two loaves of it if you help me!" I say quickly. He looks up brightly from having his head buried in his couch cushion. "Have I ever told you you're my favorite? What can I do for ya?" he quips.

"It's about Katniss." I start.

"Big surprise, he mutters under his breath. "It's her birthday tomorrow and I want to give her something. Do you think it's a bad idea? I'm still so angry with her, but I miss her. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all. I'm just angry because I'm so hurt. Besides, it's going to be hard pretending we're a couple on the tour if we hate each other. Maybe I could just leave her a cheese bun and her mother could give it to her when she gets back from hunting. Just a small gesture. What do you think?" I turn towards his figure on the couch. "Haymitch?" I peer at his face. He's sleeping. Great, I'm on my own.


	4. Chapter 4 Pass the Butter

**Author's note:** **Another great Haymitch conversation! Enjoy!**

~Katniss~

In a moment of lost clarity I had bought a wonderful pastry kit in a black leather case with a dozen different decorative tips for fancy frosting. I didn't take any time to think about, I just bought it. Peeta would love it. If only he were speaking to me. I tried to convince myself I had only bought it to help the seller (the same seller I had already bought 20 fresh rolls from). When I get home I slide it under a dresser, put stacks of books in front of it, and clear it from my mind.

At dinner things are quiet. We make small talk, still not used to our mother being alert and present. In a way she is just meeting us as a stranger and in a way she is. Neither Prim nor I are the innocent children we were before our father's death. "Want some pie? Peeta and I made it," Prim sets the china plate in front of me. The filling is fluffy and pink with a flaky brown crust. "Sure," I reply, not wanting to hurt my sister's feelings. I scoop a spoonful into my mouth and savor the sweet, creamy taste. "It's really good!" I smile her way as she devours her piece. She smiles a pastel cream filled smile back.

I decide I need to do some small meaningless task after we've eaten. I grab all of my arrows and clean the shafts of them. I take my time checking the tips for signs of damage and arrange them back in the sheath. Now what do I do? I decide to start making snares, when Prim walks into the living room and sits next to me on the couch. "These are for you," I pass her the cellophane bag of hard lemon candies. "Thanks! Want one?" she holds one out in the palm of her hand to me. "Why not? Thanks!" The taste of lemon is overpowering, but in a good way. It's sweet and bitter at the same time and makes my mouth water.

"So, how was your morning?" I ask her. "Oh, it was really good," she pauses and tucks her candy into her left cheek with her tongue, "Peeta and I made a pie from the Capitol. He's really wonderful, Katniss."

"Yeah..."

"We should have him over here tomorrow and he can teach you how to make it."

I know what she's up to. She knows I don't bake. "Maybe," is all I say. I'm getting good at deflecting people. "Katniss, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you love Peeta still? Like you did during the Games?"

I feel like all of the air has been pushed out of my lungs. My mother and Prim are the only two people that believe our star crossed lovers routine that know Peeta and I have had a falling out. Love is a strange concept to me. I will lie. I'll make my sister happy. "Yes, but in a different way right now," when I finally speak the words out loud I feel at peace with them. As if it's maybe not a lie after all.

~Peeta~

Haymitch is no help. He's so drunk he's become fixated on non- existent french bread. I do end up baking him the bread, though. At dinner time we sit amongst the wreckage of his home and eat buttered bread until we can hold no more. We sit silently, he drinks as usual and dunks bread in white alcohol. "Boy, I'm gonna tell you something," he says gruffly. I sit in anticipation, slathering butter on a slice of bread. He continues, "When I came back from... You know. Before the booze, I tried to cope. I tried hard to live my life like I wanted. It changes you. I know you know that. Difference is, I went through it alone. Totally alone. No friends, no family. You have a person who went with you and came back with you. Saw it all. Felt it ALL! Making peace with her ain't gonna fix everything. Hell, you're still gonna be miserable. You know what though? You're gonna be miserable with someone else." "Aren't I already miserable with you, though?"

"Dammit boy, pass me the butter."

I sigh, I know he's right. Who else would understand the anger, sadness and nightmares but Katniss?

We eat all of the bread and butter, I can feel it sticking to my insides. "Thanks for dinner," Haymitch yawns. My cue to leave. "Thank you for the advice. Good night. See you for breakfast, I'm sure." He nods and makes shooing motions with his hand. I can't help but laugh at his antics. I just fed him dinner and this is his way of thanking me. I close the door quietly, and head for home.

It occurs to me that I have very few hours until Katniss' birthday and I've gotten her nothing. I need something special. Suddenly it hits me. I know exactly what to do for her.


	5. Chapter 5 Delicious Cheese Buns

~Katniss~

I wake up to a sunny morning. Perfect hunting weather. Usually I get up at dawn, but this morning I allow myself an extra hour of sleep. Today is my 16th birthday. I pull my pajamas off and stuff them in the hamper. I dress in a hurry, braid my hair and run down the stairs. I smell something delicious. It's the cheese buns I love so much. Today they make me sick to my stomach thinking about Peeta. I hope he's not here. I turn the corner to the kitchen and let out a deep breath when I see only my mother and Prim. "Happy birthday!" they say. "Thanks. Where did the cheese buns come from?" I grab one and take a bite. "Peeta brought them. Here," Prim holds out a small green gift box with fabric tied in a bow around it. "For me?" I open the box and take out the long leather necklace. "For your pin. I thought you could put it through the ring and wear it in the woods." I wrap her in a hug, "I love it! Thanks!"

My mother hugs me and I see her eyes get wet with the start of tears. "From now on we're celebrating your birthday and Prim's. This past year I almost thought I'd never get to see you for any more of your birthdays. They're more special now, Katniss. I love you." I am still not used to her affections, but I know they're sincere. My mother says very little, especially when it comes to sentimental things. I know it was from her heart if she spoke it. "I love you guys, too." I finish my sentence just in time to see Peeta and Haymitch walk in.

~Peeta~

I spend all night working on the gift for Katniss and all morning making cheese buns. I drop them off at Katniss' house, hoping she's home. "Katniss slept in a little late," Mrs. Everdeen informs me. Perfect, I think. "I'll be back over in a bit, I'm going to grab Haymitch so he can be here, too."

As expected, Haymitch is not pleased about waking up early. "Aw, come on kid. She won't care if I'm there," his voice is muffled by the pillow he's holding over his face. "I think you should be there. You're her mentor. Come on, let's get going before she wakes up!" He grunts and pulls the pillow tighter. I stand there with my arms crossed for a while. "There's cheese buns over there."

"What?! Why didn't you say so, come on kid! Let's go!" He throws the pillow off the couch, jumps up and runs across the street. It's lucky for me that his drunken stumbling slows him down. My prosthetic leg makes it hard to catch up, When I finally do I have just enough time to chide him and tell him he needs to learn to cook so he's not always hungry before we get inside.

Katniss is already standing in the kitchen and our eyes meet for a moment. We both look away and find something else to make ourselves look busy. Haymitch has started stuffing himself with cheese buns and reaches for another when Mrs. Everdeen gives his hand a light slap. He looks up at her like a wounded animal until she sighs and hands him a single bun. "Hey, I've got an idea. Katniss, take Peeta to the meadow with you." Haymitch is giving us a look that says that his 'idea' is actually a command. "Uhhh... Okay," she replies. And before I know it we're walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6 Peeta's Gift Katniss' POV

**Author's note: We're getting down to the last** **few chapters. The bad news is that they are on the short side. The good news is that I have two more stories in the works. I feel that this story deserves a sequel so look out for that! I've got a few ideas, but feel free to tell me what you would want to see happen or what you want more of.**

~Katniss~

The walk to the meadow is strained and quiet, like most moments between us now. The people we pass smile at seeing us together. We nod politely and say hi to everyone. We've gotten good at keeping up appearences. I had considered bring my hunting stuff to teach Peeta about hunting and get some game at the same time. I had reconsidered when I remembered how loud he was during the Games. As we walked I noted how loud his clunky metal prosthetic was. Finally we reach the fence. He stops and wrings his hands together, "Katniss? I hope you have a plan because I can hear that the fence is on." He looks concerned, but I just smile and lead him to the weak spot. "See?" I spit on the wires and there is no electric hum or zap in response. He's dumbfounded about its existance. "Wow, how did you find this?"

"My dad showed me when I was kid."

Sitting in the meadow with Peeta is a new experience. He looks excited to see it for the first time and I'm glad Haymitch insisted I take him. We find a large rock and lean against it in the shade. We are quiet for a sickeningly long time.

"Katniss?" He looks at me intently. Unblinking.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to do this."

"Do what?" I grab blades of grass and twirl them in my hand, trying to calm myself.

"This," he says, gesturing to the two of us, "This awkwardness. We should at least be comfortable around each other. After all... You've seen me naked." At that we both start laughing. I feel like I'm getting a piece of the old Peeta back.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I don't know how I feel. I can't know right now, but it wasn't all an act. I promise," my voice is pleading. I'm not good at talking about my feelings and it makes me uncomfortable. He says nothing, only nods. "I have a gift for you," he says, grabbing something from his pocket. It's a small square of folded parchment paper tied with a ribbon. Is it a letter? I don't know what to make of it. I look up at him tentatively. "Open it," he says gently.

I pull an end of ribbon and start unfolding the paper. The corners are splashed with color and I realize it's a painting, but what of? When I unfold the whole thing I am overcome with emotion. In beautiful watercolors he's painted Rue covered in flowers. I'm amazed at how he's taken something so dark and painful and turned it into something extraordinary. No blood, no pain. Just little Rue's face looking as if she had just decided to take a nap amongst the daisies. The next thing I know I'm sobbing and in Peeta's arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Peeta's Gift Peeta's POV

**Author's note: Same conversation in chapter 6, but in Peeta's POV.**

~Peeta~

The meadow is beautiful. I could tell Katniss was uncertain about taking me, but I am glad she did. It's so open, green, and surprisingly free of coal dust unlike the inside of District 12. I love it simply for the fact that it's very special to Katniss. We find a nice boulder to lean against, still silent. I think of things to say, but nothing seems right. Finally I hear myself speak, "Katniss?"

"Yeah?" Her face is stern, emotionless, and incredibly difficult to decipher.

"I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"This," I can tell she's nervous. She's twisting grass around in her fingers and looking like she's going to throw up. "This awkwardness. We should at least be comfortable around each other. After all... You've seen me naked." She has a contagious laugh- one that isn't often heard and I'm happy that she seems calmer.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I don't know how I feel. I can't know right now, but it wasn't all an act. I promise."

I don't know if I can believe her or not. Even if she's lying how can I really be mad at her? She was just doing what it would take to survive. I think of telling her this, but only nod. Then I remember her gift. A perfect way to break the silence. "I have a gift for you." She holds it like a bomb about to detonate. "Open it," I urge her.

When she finally sees the whole, unwrapped painting I can see a tidal wave of emotions come across her. First she looks horrified, and I start to regret giving it to her. In the next instant she's smiling wistfully, tears are starting to slowly escape her eyes. Suddenly she breaks down and sobs, leaning into me. I do the only thing I can think of- put my arms around her and hold her while she cries. I can feel hot tears forming in my own eyes, but choke them back. Now I get Haymitch's advice about both of us understanding each other.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I know it was at least a few hours because we both fell asleep. I wake up still holding Katniss. She's still curled against me sleeping. It must be noon by now. Her eyes blink open and she quickly sits up so we're no longer touching.


	8. Chapter 8 Meanwhile

**Author's note: This is a little extra bonus scene. Written in 3rd person.**

"You think they've killed each other?" Mrs. Everdeen asks the room. "You mean: has Katniss killed Peeta?" Prim responds in laughter. Haymitch chuckles to himself. "Oh, don't you worry they came to me for advice. I set 'em straight and fixed it." He sits up straighter in his chair, filled with pride. "Oh no..." Mrs. Everdeen begins rubbing her temples, looking frazzled. Any kind of advice given by Haymitch is sure to be very bad.

Prim pops the last morsel of cheese bun in her mouth and stands up. "Well," she says objectively, "who better to give advice on these subjects than a mentor?" Her mother shakes her head and groans. She plays all of the possible scenarios in her mind. They were probably drunk somewhere, or fighting to the death (although Peeta, always a gentleman, would never hurt Katniss she knew), setting things on fire or cussing out the townspeople.

Haymitch snorts, "I bet they're off somewhere making nice and apologizing. Those kids are crazy about each other. They'll be just fine, Mary... Errr Susie... Uhhh Elizabeth... Mrs. Everdeen." The blonde woman simply shakes her head again. It's true, she thinks, they are pretty special to each other. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Haymitch reaching for his 15th cheese bun. He withdraws only when she slaps his hand away.


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Birthday, Katniss!

~Katniss~

The walk out of the meadow is quiet, but when the fence comes into sight we've started talking about trivial things, like Prim and pie recipes from the Capitol. By the time we step back into District 12 the sun is beginning to set. "Thank you so much for the beautiful picture," I finally say.

"Oh, you like it? I wasn't sure. I'm really glad," Peeta replies softly. "It's just... It's hard sometimes knowing what we had to do. What we saw out there." He nods in understanding, "I know what you mean." I know he does. We have no real words to describe our emotions in the aftermath of the Games. Neither of us will ever be healthy or normal again, a revelation we are still coming to terms with. "I'm scared I'll end up like Haymitch- drunk and depressed," Peeta says, breaking my thoughts. "You? You're not going to," his confession shocks me. Peeta was always the one to comfort me and tell me how we'll get through this.

Peeta and I spend a long time silently staring at each other. We're standing in the middle of the long dirt path to Victor's Village. The silence isn't awkward anymore, though. We're both comfortable saying nothing in this moment. My hands are fidgety and I reach out to grab his hand. As soon as our skin touches he pulls away and looks upset. I never do things like this, it's not in my nature. It felt like the right thing to do, though and I'm hurt by his reaction. I'm embarassed, but during the Games and on the way home he always held my hand. It was a natural thing, but now it's obviously forbidden.

"No, Katniss. I just can't go back to that," his voice is loud, but not in anger. His voice sounds desperate, not mad. I don't know what to say. "You confuse me, you know that? I can't read you sometimes, I can't understand your intentions anymore." I am angry right away. I grit my teeth and I feel my hands clenched, my skin is tingling where our fingers grazed each other. Where his hand was supposed to fit in mine. "Are you going to hold that over my head the rest of our lives?" I'm screaming at him and my face feels hot, but I don't care. The worst part is that I don't know if I have any right to be furious with him. "Please, Katniss. Just leave me alone. Please," he's practically begging me and it makes me feel so much worse. I say nothing else, just start running all the way to my house. Maybe if we hadn't ever been forced together like we were we wouldn't have drifted apart now. I slam the heavy wooden front door shut and lean against it.

~Peeta~

Katniss has never been good at hiding her frustration from me. I'm not angry, but my feelings are bruised. I feel terrible that I caused her to react the way she did, but it had to be said if only for my sanity. Is this what I really want? I don't know. How can I know for sure? On the walk back home I have a lot of time to think. I know we're not really mad at each other, but at the situation. The sight of each other will always remind us of the Games. Any relationship (or friendship) we could have had has been ruined by fate- by two name slips in a large glass bowl drawn at random.

This isn't how I thought things would be when we got home. The moments we spent together in the cave, on top of the cornucopia, right before we almost swallowed the Nightlock- I always longed for our return to District 12 where we would be together and happy. I wanted that since we were children on the first day of school when my dad pointed her out to me. I didn't know her then. I know her now and she's even more amazing.

Maybe fate actually brought us together in a good way, though. Maybe our friendship is meant to be. As soon as her house comes into sight I know in my heart that this isn't how I want things to be. I have to make it right again. I decide to knock on her door. She answers right away, obviously very surprised to see me standing there. She no longer looks angry, just sad. Truthfully, I know that we may never even be friends again, but right now being at peace with each other is the best thing for us.

"Katniss?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday."

She opens her mouth to say something, but runs up the stairs instead. I'm not sure what to think. Should I leave? Is she still upset? After what seems like an eternity she returns with a hard black case in her hands. "This is for you," she says non- chalantly. "Let me explain how birthdays work. I'm supposed to give you gifts," I tease. "Just shut up and open it," she says in mock frustration. I push the metal buttons and the lid pops open. It's a pastry decorating kit with different frosting tips. "It's perfect!" I can't help grinning. I genuinely love it, but more importantly it came from Katniss. Neither of us will ever be whole again, that's true. In a lot of ways we are just fragments of people. But together we are complete.

THE END

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed my first multi chapter story! Thanks to all of the reviewers and readers! Let me know what you think and let me know if you have any story requests and I'll see what I can do!**

**P.S I think that this story does fit in the timeline of the books. Katniss and Peeta don't try to repair their friendship until the victory tour, but I had always imagined they did communicate some directly after their return home (before Snow shows up) and then began drifting apart again by the start of Catching Fire. Use your imaginations :D **


End file.
